User talk:Cpl.Bohater
Welcome To My Talk Page Highlights I can't get hilite for Crats right now, it won't work. I'll keep trying. This is just a head-up.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 14:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm pretty sure I did it correctly, even though it's not showing, which means that something is wrong.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 14:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was able to get hilite for Sysop, though.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 15:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Coding skills. Just check the bottom of Mediawiki:Common.css and Mediawiki:Wikia.css. CoD4 helped me.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 15:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Now all the hilites are ded.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 15:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :#FFE600.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 15:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Can't get the hilite. Gonna ask someone on IRC. Also, I know I have crit now.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 16:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Idk, I just like calling crats crits. As in critical hit.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 16:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but Sactage did bbl. Can you ask CoD4? I gotta go do something else for a bit.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 17:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you ask CoD4 about fixing it?Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 18:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Does the hilite work? Oh, and look at my sexy Soviet sig. :D Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 01:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 19:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Idk.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 19:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Btw the flower picture is to unfitting.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 19:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::On the welcome template.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 19:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but the file name is Example.jpg. O btw Hilite now works. :DSenior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 19:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Do CTRL + F5.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 19:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Kinda busy right now.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 20:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I did. I think something went wrong though.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 01:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Rights Idk, I ONLY GAVE YOU B'CRAT RIGHTS. jk, yes, I am. Re: I'll stay to get the hilite working, which I can't work on now, as I have to leave, though I should have it by the end of the week. Then I'll leave, and you can remove the sysop flags. user:Sactage 21:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai Yw. NCD 22:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: On the CoD wiki? NCD K. I'll make a link here and there. NCD That user You know, he targeted you on CoD wiki as well.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 00:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Lol you asked me right after I change the block length to a indefinite (Permanent) block on it.Senior :Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 00:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey DDD. Lol. NCD 01:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You know what I'm talking about. NCD 1.) I AM NOT YOUR NUB I AM SP3C's NUB!!!!!!!! Lol 2.)Why u mock me? 3.)Go on the liberals wiki and search Dick Cheney XD. NCD Oi! No one takes away Nikolai's rights. YOU HERE ME?!?!?!? NOBODY! 05:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I saw that you blocked me, boy, you made a wrong move. You are never gonna live this down. I'm saying that this will never go away, you thought that thing was power abuse, you just got me blacklisted. THAT is power abuse. (Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh.............) Cpl.Bohater Talk'' 17:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) double kill with a tomahawk he had warlord pro